Reconnaissance
by magratj
Summary: Danny needs a little intel. DL
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reconnaissance

Pairing: CSI: NY Danny/Lindsay

Rating: G

Author: magratj

Summary: Danny needs a little intel.

Notes: Inspired by sugah66's "Last piece of Cake". Originally intended to be a oneshot, but I can see a trilogy here.

Danny Messer knew that he was never going to get an answer out of Lindsay Monroe. And things had gotten to the point with them that he really wanted to know. And he doubted that she'd tell him. It was important he knew though. She liked him – she admitted that. So, he had to prove he was serious, and that she really did mean something to him. He wasn't sure it was working, but for his latest idea, he needed an important piece of information. And he knew he wasn't going to get it off Mac.

That left only one other person who could help him, and Danny wasn't sure that even his charm would be an asset there.

He could steal Lindsay's purse – but decided that was too risky.

No, he was going to have to risk HR.

Human Resources was the domain of Alexis Martin. Brilliant at her job, Alexis did have a reputation for guarding the privacy of all those on the payroll of the NYPD closely. Which was going to be the first problem. However, Flack had once submitted his leave forms late, and had discovered Alexis' main weakness. Alexis had family in Australia, and often visited. Flack discovered that she had a massive weakness for Caramello Koalas, a small Australian chocolate, shaped like a koala, and filled with caramel, and which were near impossible to find outside the country. However, everything was for sale in New York, and Flack was happy to share his secret with Danny after a couple of beers.

The second problem was that Alexis found Danny hysterical. His charm simply failed to work on her, and she routinely laughed off his attempts to flirt with her. No, he was going to have to give her a damned good reason why he needed this bit of information.

"Hey Danny," she said from behind her desk as he walked into her office during one of his breaks.

"Hi. How you doing?" he asked.

"You people have got to stop getting yourselves injured," she complained good naturedly. "I have that many injury claims on my desk right now."

Danny looked over her desk. It was, as usual, incredibly organised, with only one file sitting on it. "Yeah, I can tell."

She smiled at him indulgently. "What can I do for you Danny?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Danny asked.

"I'm in HR Danny, no one ever comes just to say hello." she replied sceptically.

"You wound me, Al, you really do. And with me bringing you a gift." He withdrew his hand from where it had been behind his back, and revealed the bad of the small chocolates the HR professional so admired.

"You've been talking to Don – now I know you want something," she accused, all the while eying off the chocolates.

"It's only a small thing," he admitted.

"Danny, you tracked down some of the hardest to get chocolates in this city – Don won't even tell me where he gets them. I have to get my cousins to send them to me. Now, what do you want?"

"Can you tell me when Lindsay's birthday is?" he all but mumbled.

Alexis' eyebrows shot up. "Lindsay Monroe?"

"Yeah."

If subjected to extreme torture, Alexis might have been forced to admit that Danny looked terribly cute standing there in front of her, examining his feet as if he were some errant schoolboy. But only under extreme torture.

She leaned back in her ergonomic chair, and eyed him appraisingly. This was new. This was different.

"Why?" she asked.

"Alexis . . " Danny started.

"Why, Danny?"

"She's been here over twelve months, meaning I've missed it. And I've got buckley's of finding out from either her or Mac."

"And you think a bag of chocolates is going to work on me? Not cutting it, Danny. We've heard rumours down here, you know."

"Rumours?"

"Yeah, about you and Miss Monroe."

"Wha . . How?"

"Danny, this is HR. Everyone comes in here at some point. Normally whinging they didn't get paid their overtime, which is a – payroll's problem, and b – normally because they didn't complete their timesheets right. We hear everything. And I know you and Lindsay have been flirting almost non stop since she got here. So what gives? Why do you need her birthday? And Danny, I'm not giving it to you until I get the truth."

Danny sighed. He knew that no story he could invent could possibly convince Alexis of his motives. But she had alluded to the fact that she may be willing to revel that vital piece of information.

"She stood me up," he admitted contritely.

Alexis looked aghast. "She what?"

"You heard – must you make me repeat it?"

"I'm tempted. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I just. . . ."

The look on despair on his face as he threw his eyes upwards struck Alexis as definitely odd.

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Alexis sighed. "Take a seat. What did she say after she stood you up?"

"That she did like me, but that she had some stuff to work through first. I've been trying to be there for her since, you know. Trying to let her know I still care, but I don't know if it's getting through. And I thought that if I did something for her birthday . . ."

"I never thought I'd see the day. Danny Messer head over heals. Who else knows about this?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"Alexis, please, don't say anything," he pleaded.

"Don't want Flack to find out?"

"I don't want Lindsay to find out. I'd like to surprise her, you know?"

"What's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Yeah, the plan. Smart guy like you always has a plan."

"Well, I can't plan anything until I know when her birthday is, can I?"

"Danny, you can't just spring this on her, you know. You'll freak her out. You're going to have to get her used to the idea of you doing things for her."

"You think?"

"She needs to know you haven't lost interest. That you're serious. I mean, what flowers does she like?"

Danny thought about it. "Gerbras."

"Perfect. Buy one every week or so – they look fantastic even on their own. Leave it on her desk. She doesn't have to know it's from you. In fact, better that someone else tell her, say they saw you leave it there. Get her her favourite chocolates when she's looking a little low. Ask her about her – be honest, and interested. That kind of thing."

While she was talking, Alexis had typed in a few commands on her keyboard. She then turned her monitor slightly towards Danny, before getting up and walking over to her filing cabinet.

"Then you can spring a big surprise on her," she finished.

Danny took the hint and leant forward, quickly finding the piece of information he so desperately wanted. He grabbed a post it note and pen off Alexis' desk, and wrote it down. Tucking the note away, he sat back in his chair,

"You're full of good advice, aren't you?"

"I mean it Danny, Girls love that kind of thing. Does it help?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah, it does. Heaps. Thanks Alexis." Danny stood up and went to leave.

"Good. Oh, and Danny-"

Danny stopped and turned back to face Alexis.

"That bag of Caramellos will last me about three weeks – should you need anymore help."

Danny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Alexis."


	2. Chapter 2

Reconnaissance

Reconnaissance Part 2

Author: meg (**magratj**)  
Summary: After Danny does his recon . . . there's a plan to set in motion  
Rating: PG to be safe  
Disclaimer: So not mine. But neither's that glass of white . . ..  
Notes: Thank's to for the beta. Hopefully part 3 will be done soon. I know what I _want _to happen. . .

To put it simply, she couldn't figure it out.

She'd ruled Danny out. Oh, he'd been attentive to her, there was no doubt about that. He'd been more aware of her – of what she was working on, or what she was feeling – hell, even what she was thinking. He'd get her a chocolate from the vending machine on the bad days, always offer to get her lunch or a drink if he was stepping out for something himself. In fact, he'd been the perfect gentleman for over two months now,

But he'd been obvious about it. Oh, not over the top and looking for acknowledgement or gratification, but she could tell he wanted her to know that he was still interested and that she hadn't succeeded in scarring him away.

But the gerberas . . .

They'd started showing up two weeks ago – a fresh one every three days, like clockwork. Only one. The colours always varied, although there had been a preference for red. She'd walk into her office first thing in the morning or after being out in the field, and find the fresh flower in the finger thin vase that had appeared with the first mysterious bloom.

Danny hadn't said anything, other than 'nice flower' on the first day, suggesting to Lindsay that he believed that she had brought it in herself. Besides, if he did know who was responsible, surely he would have teased her mercilessly about it. That was his style after all.

Of course, the thing about a single gerbera was that it was subtle. A single rose, particularly a red one, would definitely draw attention. But gerberas didn't. And a single one was the kind of thing a girl would buy herself to brighten up her office.

The truth was that a single unclaimed flower left on her desk wasn't really the style of any one of the guys she worked with.

She considered taking the matter to Stella, but decided against it. If it was someone in the lab who was responsible, Stella would be on her back to do something about it, and Lindsay wasn't sure she was ready for anything with anybody.

She'd returned from the field one day, and after logging the evidence with Adam, she intended to take ten minutes to catch up on any emails or messages.

Upon reaching her desk, however, she found the NYPD's HR director Alexis Martin, standing at her desk, eating a gooey looking chocolate.

"Hi Lindsay," she said, guiltily licking caramel off her fingers. "Want one?" She offered a small wrapped chocolate.

"Thanks – what are these?"

"The best chocolate to come out of Oz. I just got another batch in. Damned hard to get here, and Flack uses them as blackmail material with me, but so worth it."

Lindsay smiled. "Cool. What's up?"

Alexis pointed at some papers she'd left on Lindsay's desk. "Last of the insurance papers from that explosion."

"More? That was ages ago,"

"We're talking about insurance companies. It takes six months for requests to hit the top of the pile," she said.

"This is a massive waste of paper," Lindsay complained as she started signing.

"That's what they do best. You know, I have to start doing this."

"What's that?" Lindsay asked, still concentrating on the paperwork.

"Get some flowers for my office," Alexis said, smelling the bright flower.

"Oh, I didn't buy that," Lindsay said without thinking.

"Really? Someone brought you a single gerbera?"

"Um, yeah," Lindsay admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Who?"

"What?"

"We're not replaying that skit. Who gave you the flower?"

Lindsay sighed as she put down the pen. The truth was, she was dying to talk to someone about the situation, and Alexis was far enough removed from her daily work . . .

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You don't know?"

"No. It started a couple of weeks ago. A fresh one turns up every three days. No note, nothing. It's starting to drive me insane."

Alexis looked pensive for a moment. "You know, it's probably nothing. I mean, it's unfounded gossip, and I hate unfounded gossip, but . . ."

"What?"

"Well, you know Trent from my office? Tall, blonde, camp as a row of tents?"

Yeah?"

"He couldn't keep his mouth shut if you paid him. And actually, I do pay him to . . Anyway, he swears blind that he saw Danny walking into the building with a yellow gerbera the other day. We figured it was for a case, but maybe not."

"When was that exactly? What day?"

"Oh, Thursday I think, because Rahda was going on and on about Jericho."

"There was a fresh yellow one on Thursday morning. What's he playing at?"

"Seems like he wants your attention."

"But he hasn't said anything."

"Oh, he will when he's ready, I'm sure."

"God this is so complicated." Lindsay sighed in frustration.

"Yeah – I just thought of all the potential sexual harassment issues."

"God, I hadn't even thought of that. I just don't know if I can –"

"Can what? Let this guy sweep you off your feet? Cause that's what it looks like he's trying to do. I mean, Danny's got a rep, sure, but word is he's mellowed out lately."

"I thought you hated gossip," Lindsay accused.

"Oh, no. I love gossip. I just rarely pass it on. In my job, you have to be careful. My point is, if Danny has mellowed, my guess is it's because of you. What's so wrong with the idea of dating Danny Messer?"

"It's not Danny," Lindsay admitted. "It's me, I mean, I like him, I really do, but . . ."

"But what? You gotta take a risk sometimes, you know. Otherwise you'll spend your life thinking about what could have been."

"There are things . . ."

"There are always things. That's how you figure out if they're serious about you." Alexis looked again at the gerbera. "If it is Danny, let him make the move. He'll tell you when he's ready." She collected the papers back from Lindsay, and went to leave. "Enjoy your chocolate. And if you can convince Flack to tell you where he gets them, I'd appreciate it."

Lindsay was still staring blankly at her gerbera five minutes later when Danny entered the office. He took quick stock of her look, and the chocolate sitting on her desk. And smiled to himself. Those things weren't cheap, but were definitely worth the investment.

"Hey, Montana, Mac wants to know if we can stay back on Friday night. Apparently there's been a problem with too many people on leave or something," he said, deliberately ignoring her distracted state.

Lindsay shook herself out of her reverie.

"Friday, yeah that's fine." It was just another day to everyone else anyway.


End file.
